


flower boy

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Morally Gray Deceit, morally gray patton, morally gray remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: remy drags virgil to a club for both humans and fae, and the latter half of the pair is none too happy with itwarnings: implied remus/deceit, implied morally gray remus and deceit, implied morally gray patton, flirting, nonconsensual grabbing of wrists, running from danger, alcohol, cigarettes, (sorry remy has a lot of vices) drinking, a sexual joke, allergy mentions, fae folk, mentioned curses, and possibly something else
Relationships: Deceit Sanders/Remus Sanders, Implied Background Relationships - Relationship, implied relationships - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	flower boy

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: there’s some fun implied stuff that if anyone guesses correctly i will be very happy :) it’s very lightly implied, but :))))

Virgil honestly regretted going to some human-and-fae club with Remy. Parties were never his thing, and Remy had almost immediately ditched him for some honey/liquor mixture and a pretty fae guy. Even better for Virgil, his honey allergy made him unable to have any of the drinks at the bar since they all were honey-based. So, Virgil just sighed and leaned back into the couch to browse his phone.

“Babes,” Remy harshly whispered about thirty minutes later, making Virgil jump. “We need to go?”

“What? Why? I thought you were, like, getting it on with that fae dude or something.”

Remy screwed up his face good-naturedly. “Ew, no! I’m talking about how everyone else is looking at you.”

“What?”

“Oh my god, you dense fucker. When you aren’t paying attention, they _watch_ you. In a not good way.”

“Shit,” Virgil muttered. “_Shit_.” Being on the bad side of a faerie was bad, but being on the bad side of _this many_ fae was a death wish.

Remy took his hand and dragged him toward the elevator but was whisked into a tall fae’s arms halfway through.

Crystal blue eyes behind large, wooden glasses and sharp teeth met Virgil’s gaze as the fae murmured, “Going so soon, pretty flower?”

An excuse was on the tip of his tongue, but the truth curse that he’d been given at birth stuffed it down his throat, and he choked out, “My friend...”

“Alright,” the fae sighed dramatically but smiled. “Go on, little iris.”

A dramatic shiver ran through Virgil’s entire being as he stumbled back to a terrified Remy. They weaved through the mess of bodies--both fae and human alike--until the reached the elevator. Remy punched the down button as if it had done something to personally insult him, and they waited in an oppressive silence until the elevator _dinged_ its presence on their floor. 

The two humans scurried inside without much thought, and Virgil pressed the first-floor button quickly. He nearly sagged against the side of the elevator when he noticed two very distinct fae making out in the corner. He bristled, and the faes’ gazes moved up to him.

“A rather ugly _bloom_ isn’t he,” one of them crooned in a sweet voice that didn’t quite match with the harsh words he spoke.

“Gorgeous,” the other said. “I want him all for myself.” Their eyes flicked to Remy. “May I take a little taste of this _darling_ boy you’re courting?”

“We aren’t dating--”

“Oh!” The fae’s gaze landed on Virgil once more. “So you’re free to do whatever I want.”

Thankfully, the elevator hit the ground floor, and the doors opened into an escape for the two humans inside. They all but sprinted out of the elevator and through the large lobby until they were outside in the cold, fresh air. Virgil nearly sighed as it nipped at his exposed arms, having left his jacket tied around his waist in his hurry. He breathed in the scent of early April rain and blessed whatever saint that Remy hadn’t tried to drag him to this club two weeks prior for the twenty-first birthday of the resident emo. 

“What the fuck was going on?” Virgil muttered as he pulled on his jacket. “They were looking at me like I was dangerous. Or _fun_. God, I don’t even know what they were looking at me for!”

“Beats me, babe,” Remy said, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. “Let’s just go home.”

“That sounds great. I need to get as far away from the fae we _definitely_ just upset as possible.”


End file.
